Harry Potter and the Dissonant Interval, Part II
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: Harry, Susan, Hermione, and Blaise, together with their new friends face the Magog and the Worldship.


Harry Potter and the Dissonant Interval, Part II

_Author's Note: Here is the final part of The Dissonant Interval. I've tried to keep as many things that were in the episode as possible in the story, but there are some changes made. Please review._

_"The fearful sit in a clutch with their worries,  
Whilst one man alone faces the furies."_

_Songs of Loren  
CY 4557_

Shortly after the Magog Worldship blasted a hole through Arkology, the Swarm Ships landed and started to punch through the hull, so that the warriors could attack the inhabitants.

_Arkology main section_

"Blaise, I need you to find as many other people as you can and bring them here!" Rhade said, yelling to be heard over the pounding of the Swarm Ships.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Blaise answered back before leaving the garden to look for other survivors. Before she could get very far, five Magog exited the first ship to punch through the hull.

"_Stupefy! Reducto!_" Blaise said casting a stunner at the lead warrior, then casting an explosion hex at the ground. This caused the Magog to retreat, shocked that the defenders had something they had never seen before, allowing her to get back to the garden and hide behind a rock after telling Rhade that the Magog were inside.

The pounding suddenly stopped and many voices started to call out in an unknown language, to Blaise at least. Suddenly around fifty Magog warriors started to storm the garden and quickly killed ten of the survivors. Rhade and Louisa were firing their force lances at the enemy and were cutting them down, while Blaise knocked them out with stunners. Unknown to her, three Magog were sneaking up behind. The next thing Blaise knew, she was experiencing pain in her left shoulder and arm, and her wand was broken. Rhade shot the Magog and then tossed a third force lance to her; he was using two, in addition to his bone blades. Louisa was then struck down right before everything and everyone slowed down.

_Arkology engine section_

"Harper, we need to get this thing moving now!" Hermione yelled when she heard the Swarm ships start to punch through the hull.

"I know Hermione, calm down. Here take these and put them on." Harper said before handing her a pair of goggles.

"What for?" Hermione asked

"The Magog can spray a paralytic poison; it's to protect your eyes." Harper told her before going back to work.

"Rommie, is there anyway to increase the gravity? If we can slow the Magog down, it could give Rhade, Louisa, and Blaise a chance." Harper asked his android companion.

"I found something earlier that might be what you're looking for. It's over here." Rommie answered before leading Harper over to four _(I think)_ levers. "These control how fast Arkology spins."

"Okay, Hermione I want you to watch the door. If you see Magog, kill them or knock them out. Rommie and I are almost ready to detach Arkology from the asteroid." Harper said as Hermione moved towards the entrance. When she looked out she saw ten Magog heading their way.

"There are ten Magog heading this way Harper, whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Hermione yelled before casting three stunners in rapid succession at the advancing Magog. While two were hit, the third ducked and fired with its laser rifle at Hermione. It just barely missed her, but singed her hair.

"Hurry little man, they're almost here!" _(Homage to Tyr Anasazi, Kodiak Pride)_

"Ok, Rommie throw the switch! I'll speed up the rotation." Harper said before pulling the levers down and then moved towards the door and drew his gauss gun. Hermione had managed to stun another three before Harper got there, and he shot the rest. He then picked up one of the rifles and handed it to Hermione.

"Here use this instead. Just point and shoot, point and shoot." Harper told her before heading back over to Rommie who just threw the last switch, detaching the colony from the asteroid at 5 PSL (5 Percent the Speed of Light) and headed for the Slipstream portal.

_Andromeda Ascendant, Command Deck. Twenty minutes earlier_

"Launch all Slipfighters; tell them to draw the Magog away from Arkology!" Dylan ordered as he started to fire the many weapons of the _Andromeda Ascendant_ at the Swarm ships and at the Worldship, trying to clear a path.

"Andromeda, arm all Nova Bombs, prepare to fire them at the Worldship. We need to take it down, here and now!"

"Dylan, we have ten Swarm Ships attaching themselves to the hull." Andromeda said, appearing on the Command Deck in her hologram form.

"Prepare the internal defences, seal off Command." Harry ordered as he manned the first officer's station. _(I always wondered why they didn't activate the internal defences during this episode)_

"Internal defences are at twenty five percent efficiency, my power systems have taken damage. Command is now sealed off." Andromeda reported.

"Then divert power to the defences in and around Command, I hate to say it but everyone else is expendable." Harry said "Susan, grab a force lance and move to the side of the door, when the Magog get here they'll try to break through the door. If they manage it, shoot them."

"Captain, they've broken through the hull! My engines have taken damage, but the Worldship is only another 30 light seconds from Nova Bomb range. It will take us another five minutes to enter firing range." Andromeda said

"How long before they reach Command?" Harry asked as he drew both his force lance and wand.

"Two minutes. I estimate that by the time we enter firing range you'll be dead"

"Alright, Harry and Susan follow us." Dylan ordered as he and Trance headed for one of the conduits that ran throughout the ship in order for repairs to be made. "Wait, Andromeda activate Twiddledee and Twiddledum, order them to start clearing the hull."

"Understood, where are you going?"

"To the armoury, we can launch the Nova Bombs from there." Dylan said right before crawling into the conduit.

About a minute after the four had left ten Magog had managed to break through the door. All but one was killed by the defences inside Command, the one that survived headed to report to its leader.

_Arkology, Main Section_

"Rhade, we've managed to increase the gravity in the main section to give you a fighting chance. You need to get to the offices where the gravity is normal. We'll meet you there." Harper's voice came over Rhade's and Blaise's comm. devices.

"Understood, I'll see you there." Rhade answered before picking up Louisa's body and then moved slowly over to Blaise.

"Hold onto me, I'll pull you along." Rhade said when he got Blaise's attention. She responded by grabbing onto his right arm. Ten minutes later he managed to pull her and Louisa into Marlowe's office, but instead of Harper, Hermione, and Rommie waiting for them, five Magog entered from another puncture in the hull.

"Stupid mistake." the lead Magog said before shooting Louisa again then all five of them charged towards the pair and attacked them in hand to claw combat.

Blaise managed to strike one in the head with her force lance before she was cornered by two of the Magog. She saw Rhade grappling with the leader when the fourth Magog jumped him from behind and got a claw swipe into his back. Rhade threw his arm back and caught the Magog in the throat with his bone blades. Focusing on her problems, Blaise noticed that she had been backed into a corner of the office and hadn't realised that the Magog had closed to within a few feet of her. With her left arm already useless, she swung the force lance with her right and connected with one of the Magog. The other managed to dodge the blow and was right in her face striking at her right shoulder and chest. The next thing Blaise saw was Rhade getting shot in the back before she blacked out. _(Blaise is now 'dead'. Those that have seen part of season 5 know what I mean by that, it will be explained near the end of the story.)_

_Arkology, Engine Section_

"Harper, I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!" Hermione yelled as she followed Harper and Rommie through a service passageway leading towards the offices at the top of the colony. They were being chased by at least twenty Magog who had broken into the engine room and busted the gravitational controls, setting it back to normal when the levers blew out.

"There's an opening up ahead, we'll make a stand there." Harper answered.

"Harper, watch out!" Rommie said before taking a hit at point blank range from a Magog's laser rifle.

"Stupid mistake." the Magog said right before his neck was twisted by Rommie. She then turned back to Harper and Hermione with a sparking hole in her torso.

"Be safe" she said before exploding.

"No" Harper said quietly before stepping over the wreckage of Rommie's body and continuing on, pausing only to collect her head.

"I'm sorry Harper, she must have meant a lot to you." Hermione said as she followed him

"I'm the one that built her, she's practically my daughter. Now she's gone." Harper answered as he continued on. What the pair didn't notice was that two Magog had crept up behind Hermione while they were talking. The next thing Hermione knew was two clawed hands grabbing her head and twisting it.

"No! Not again!" Harper yelled before he shot the two Magog. He was then confronted by the same Magog who attacked his throat. _(I know I killed Harper early)_

_Andromeda Ascendant, Armoury_

"Andromeda do you still have contact with the others?" Harry asked as he crawled through the conduit after Susan who was following Trance and Dylan.

"I'm afraid not Harry. I lost contact with Blaise about ten minutes ago and Hermione five minutes ago. They're dead, I'm sorry." Andromeda said appearing in a conduit junction, when Harry reached it he climbed down the ladder onto the deck below and started to follow the others into the Armoury.

"Distance to Nova Bomb firing range?" Dylan asked

"Two light seconds, should we finish the arming sequence?" Trance asked

"Yes, Andromeda finish Nova arming sequence authorisation code: Ten Break Alpha Strike Strike Strike." Dylan said _(I got the code from _An Affirming Flame

"Authorisation code accepted all Nova weapons are now armed." Andromeda said

"We're in firing range!" Harry called out, his finger over the weapons console

"Fire all Nova Bombs, and empty the magazines of all other missiles." Dylan ordered

"Aye Sir, Nova Bombs away, all other missiles are clearing a path for them, impact in twenty seconds." Harry reported. Twenty seconds later "Nova Bombs have impacted on the Worldships' slave sun. It's still there, it only took minimal damage."

"What? How could that have happened?" Dylan asked.

"I guess the Abyss has been making a few changes since our first encounter." Trance said.

Suddenly the four of them heard pounding on the door to the Armoury. Ten Magog were trying to break in and finish the job.

"Alright, we have to get going again. Split up, head for the slipfighter hanger bay on Deck 39" _(I don't know where the slipfighters are actually stored, somewhere near the front of the ship and near the bottom.)_ "When you get there, take a fighter and head for the slipstream portal. If you make it, head for the first exit. We'll meet you there." Dylan said before heading back into the conduit system.

"Follow me Susan, just stay close and we'll be fine." Harry told his last remaining friend.

"No, you know we won't survive. Why not just stay here and fight to the end?" Susan asked, grabbing Harry's shoulder and spinning him to face her.

"Because I have to believe that we'll make it. But if you say stay and fight, we stay and fight." Harry answered her before drawing his force lance again.

"Then I say we stay and fight." Susan said before drawing her wand. Only a few seconds later the Magog burst through the door and the pair started firing curses at them. Within one minute the Magog were either dead or stunned. The pair moved into the corridor and tried to find the Magog, thinking that if they could kill enough of them they could force them to retreat. Just then Trance's voice came over the comm. system.

"Where are you two? Dylan is almost at the hanger bay."

"We've decided not to abandon ship; we'll keep the Magog occupied here while you two escape." Harry responded

"Stupid Mistake!" While Harry had been talking a group of forty Magog had found them and announced themselves.

"Shit." Harry said before opening fire and moving in front of Susan who was taking pot shots at them with her wand. Harry moved to engage the enemy in hand to claw combat, using his force lance in staff mode to sweep the Magog off their feet before shooting them.

"Harry help!" Susan yelled when five Magog approached her. Harry quickly took three of them down before being injured. As he swung back around he was clawed across the face and collapsed. He noticed Susan lying beside him, barely breathing while the Magog held back, as if waiting for orders.

"Harry, I just want to say that I like you, I really like you." Susan said, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. If we ever see each other again, will you go out with me?" Harry answered, taking her hand.

"We will see each other again, remember what Trance said? When this is over we will be returned to our world and time. So the answer is yes, I will go out with you." She answered before loosing consciousness.

Harry quickly set to work on overloading his force lance. The Magog didn't appear to have noticed anything; they were still just standing there. After about a minute the force lance had been turned into a primitive grenade. Ten seconds later it blew, taking the rest of the Magog with it. Harry had died from his wounds only a few seconds earlier.

After learning that there was no one left alive besides himself and Trance, Dylan ordered that all areas except for the slipfighter hanger bay be de-pressurized and the atmosphere removed. When all the Magog were dead, Trance headed for Command with a bonsai plant _(I don't remember why she has it)_ and directed the Andromeda Ascendant towards the centre of the Worldship. Dylan took a slipfighter and headed for a portal into other universes _(I think)_ called The Route of Ages in order to set things right. When the Andromeda Ascendant was close enough to the Worldship, Trance reverted to her star form and caused the ship to transform into a large star, and flew straight into the Worldship, causing a supernova and crippling it. _(See Season 5 for more information)_

_Hogwarts Grounds_

Harry woke up to find himself lying near the lake at Hogwarts with Hermione beside him. He started to think that what he had just gone through was a dream until he noticed that he was still wearing his Commonwealth High Guard uniform, completely mended and a force lance in a holster on his right hip. Looking up he saw Trance walking towards him.

"Trance, what happened?" Harry asked getting up.

"I brought you back here when you died in my time. While two days have passed for you only one hour has passed since your battle with Riddle. I took the liberty of giving you all Commonwealth uniforms and Harry I gave you a new force lance; you can expect Susan and Blaise to arrive in a few minutes. I doubt I will see any of you again, so I want to thank you for helping us."

"Wait, where are the others?" Hermione asked, having woken up when Trance started speaking.

"I brought them to the same place, the Seefra system. It's actually Tarn Vedra, but that knowledge has been lost over the years. Your friends are here." Trance said smiling at the two new arrivals. "I'm afraid it is time for me to say goodbye, I must go to where Dylan and the others are. Good luck in your lives." Trance said before disappearing.

"Well, shall we tell everyone what's happened to us?" Harry said before taking Susan's hand walked with her towards the castle.

Every year on the day that the High Guard Four, as they were called by the public, returned from the other time frame, they gathered to remember their friends there, even Beka.

_Author's Note: I know that the ending is very weak but it's the best I could come up with at 0600. Please review and tell me where I can change things in this story. I know it's not as long as Part I, but I made it as long as I could._


End file.
